The Wrong Choice Vf
by Salarai
Summary: Commence au milieu du Tome 7 – Que ce serait-il passé si Hermione avait quitté la tente lorsque Ron lui avait demandé ? Comment Harry aurait-il réagit ? Quelles répercutions sa décision aurait eu sur le monde magique ? Qui finira par aider Harry ? Ron bashing.
1. Chapter 1

The Wrong Choice.

Commence au milieu du Tome 7 – Que ce serait-il passé si Hermione avait quitté la tente lorsque Ron lui avait demandé ? Comment Harry aurait-il réagit ? Quelles répercutions sa décision aurait eu sur le monde magique ? Qui finira par aider Harry ? Ron bashing.

Disclaimer Auteur : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter même si j'aurais bien souhaité le contraire.

Disclaimer Trad : Les personnages & lieux appartiennent à JKR. L'histoire a « The Unusual Suspect.» La trad m'appartient. (N'ayant pas son autorisation (pas de réponse mais demande envoyée) je publie. Et si The Unusual Suspect me dit quelque chose, alors je supprimerais.

NDA : Cette histoire commence au milieu des Reliques de la Mort. Il s'agit d'un « Et si ? », histoire contenant des personnages légèrement OOC. Il y aura peu de dialogues communs aux textes originaux, la majorité venant de mon imagination.

J'ai lu beaucoup d'histoire concernant ce qui se passait dans la tente après que Ron soit parti, la majorité d'entre elles menant à un Pairing Hp/Hg. Ils battaient voldy et avaient beaucoup d'enfants. J'ai adoré ces histoires car j'adore ce pairing et je pense qu'ils devraient finir ensemble. Cependant, je voulais essayer quelque chose de différent, et c'est ainsi que m'est venue cette idée. Que faire si Hermione était partie lorsque Ron lui demanda ? Quelles répercussions cela aurait-il engendré dans le monde magique ? Y'aurait-il eu une fin heureuse pour ce dernier ? Voldemort aurait-il finit par tomber ? Qui aurait fini avec qui ?

Je suis moi-même incapable de répondre à ces questions pour l'instant. Nous verrons ce qu'il se passera quand l'histoire évoluera. J'essayerais de faire en sorte que cette histoire soit assez cohérente. Bon, je suppose que vous en avez marre des NDA alors, place à l'histoire…

Chapitre 1 :

« Nous pensions que tu savais ce que tu faisais ! » cria Ron, debout, et ses mots firent à Harry l'effet de couteaux enfoncés en plein cœur. «On avait pensé que Dumbledore t'avait dit ce qu'il fallait faire, on pensait que tu avais un plan ! »

Hermione était tranquillement à côté de lui. L'expression sur son visage était illisible. Elle semblait ruminer des tas de choses en même temps.

« Hé bien, désolé de te décevoir. » dit Harry, sa voix trop calme, masquait sa fatigue et son impatience. « J'ai été franc avec vous dès le début, vous disant tout ce que Dumbledore m'avait dit. Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, nous avons trouvé un horcruxe. »

« Ouai, et nous sommes aussi proche de nous en débarrasser que de trouver les autres ! »

« Enlève le médaillon, Ron, » dit Hermione. Sa voix était exceptionnellement élevée. « S'il te plaît, enlève-le. Tu ne parlerais pas comme ça si tu ne l'avais pas porté toute la journée.

« Enlève-le. » Renchérit Harry, qui ne voulait pas d'excuses. « Pensiez-vous que je n'avais pas remarqué lorsque vous chuchotiez derrière mon dos ? Que je ne savais pas que vous pensiez ce genre de choses ? »

« Et tu ferais quoi si c'était le cas, hein Harry ? »répondit Hermione d'un ton froid. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions mieux à faire que de parler entre nous. » Continua-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié le ton ingrat avec lequel Harry leur avait parlé.

Harry, fut pour le moins choqué. Il n'avait jamais entendu de tels mots sortir de la bouche d'Hermione.

« Exactement. Elle l'a dit aussi tu sais, qu'elle était déçue. Qu'elle aussi pensait que tu aurais un plan un peu plus construit que ça ! »

Hermione regardait maintenant le visage d'Harry, où un mélange de colère et de regret se dessinait. Elle commençait à se sentir désolée pour lui, et le regret commença à pointer le bout de son nez.

La pluie battait sur la tente, et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage d'Hermione.

« Alors, que faites-vous encore ici ? » demanda Harry à Ron & Hermione.

« Tu me cherches ? » demanda Ron.

« Rentres chez toi. »

« Ouais, peut-être que je vais le faire ! » cracha Ron. Il fit quelques pas vers Harry, qui ne recula pas. « N'as-tu pas entendu ce qu'ils ont dit sur ma sœur ? Mais non toi tu t'en fiche, ce n'est que la forêt interdite, Harry j'ai-déjà-vu-pire Potter ne se soucie pas ce qui lui arrive la bas, des araignées géantes, des…

« Je disais seulement qu'elle était avec les autres, ils étaient avec Hagrid-»

« Ouai, je sais que tu ne t'en soucis pas ! Et pour le reste de ma famille hein ? Les Weasley n'ont pas besoin d'un autre enfant blessé. Vous l'avez entendu n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouai, je-»

« Pas dérangé par ce que cela signifiait, si ? »

« Ron ! » dit Hermione, forçant son chemin entre les deux. « Je ne pense pas que cela signifie qu'un nouveau drame est arrivé. N'oublie pas que beaucoup de gens ont vu l'oreille coupée de George et que vous êtes censé être sur votre lit de mort à cause de l'Eclabouille, et je suis sûr de c'est cela dont ils parlaient.

« Oh, tu en est sûr ? Donc dans ce cas je n'ai plus besoin de me soucier d'eux. Selon Harry, tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Avec ses parents en toute sécurité hors de-»

« Mes parents sont morts ! » Hurla Harry.

« Et les miens pourraient être dans la même voie ! »

« Alors VAS ! » rugit Harry. « Retournes chez toi en prétendant que tu es guéri de l'Eclabouille et ta mère sera en mesure de te nourrir et-»

Ron fit un brusque mouvement, Harry réagit mais avant qu'il ne puisse sortir sa baguette, Hermione avait déjà sorti la sienne.

« Protego ! » Elle pleurait. Un bouclier invisible s'élargi entre elle et Ron d'un côté et Harry de l'autre, tous deux ayant été forcé de reculer sous la force du sortilège, et Harry et Ron se jetèrent un regard furieux, comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais vu auparavant.

Harry sentit une haine corrosive envers Ron. Quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux.

« Laisse l'Horcruxe. »

Ron arracha la chaîne pendant à son cou et jeta le médaillon sur une chaise à proximité. Il se tourna vers Hermione.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu restes ou tu viens ? »

« Je… » Elle avait l'air angoissée. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser de manière cohérente. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire un choix, et le faire maintenant. « Non je ne reste pas. Je viens avec toi. » Lâcha-t-elle d'un coup.

« Allons-y », déclara Ron avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Harry ne savais pas quoi dire. Il avait pensé essayer de les arrêter, mais le Protego d'Hermione avait rendu vaine toute tentative de sa part, et lorsque le bouclier s'était diffusé, ils avaient déjà pris d'assaut la nuit.

Harry resta immobile et silencieux. Après quelques instants, il courut hors de la tente, en espérant les trouver et les ramener. Ils ne pourraient les trouver sachant qu'ils avaient dû transplaner, mais il devait essayer.

Il renta dans la tente, se jeta dans un fauteuil, recroquevillé, et commença à pleurer.

Après quelques instants, Harry se sentit étourdi. Il se baissa, ramassa l'Horcruxe, et le plaça autour de son cou. Puis il monta sur son propre lit et regarda le toit en toile noire, en écoutant les battements de la pluie.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Durant quelques minutes, il avait espéré que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'ils n'étaient pas partit, qu'ils étaient et seraient toujours là pour lui. Mais il voyait bien leur lit vide à côté du sien.

Il se remit presque à pleurer en sentant le vide autour de lui. Il savait qu'il devait se lever et faire quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il y avait un mélange d'émotions en cours d'exécution en lui. Il sentit la colère, le regret, la panique, et surtout une volonté de les faire revenir.

Il décida de se lever et de se faire un petit déjeuner. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux moments que le « Trio d'or » avait passé ensemble. Il ne pouvait croire que ses amis l'avaient abandonné au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'eux. A force d'y penser, il était venu à la conclusion que c'était son combat. Qu'il devrait se battre tout seul. C'était son destin de combattre Voldemort, et ses amis avaient fait le choix intelligent de sortir de ce combat et de profiter de la vie là où lui n'avait jamais eu le choix.

Dumbledore avait laissé de nombreuses questions sans réponse, et il devait trouver ces réponses, au plus vite. Il ressentait un désir irrésistible de prouver à ses amis qu'ils avaient eu tort, et il ne pourrait le faire qu'en battant Voldemort.

Il savait que cela allait devenir difficile, surtout sans Hermione. Elle était le cerveau de l'opération, et il ne serait pas aisé de se débrouiller sans elle.

Il pouvait se passer de Ron. C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il l'avait abandonné (La première fois étant lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers). De toutes manières, quand il était là, il ne faisait que manger, et se plaindre.

Il savait qu'il devrait bientôt changer de cachette. Il ne pouvait pas rester au même endroit bien longtemps.

_Ils sont partis. Ils sont partis._ Ces mots repassaient sans cesse dans l'esprit d'Harry, mais il savait qu'il devait mettre un terme à ce leitmotiv s'il voulait avancer. Il était maintenant seul, seul, car les enchantements mis en place autour de la tente ne permettrait à aucun d'entre eux de revenir, même s'ils le souhaitaient.

Il fit le petit déjeuner et le mangea, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il finit par emballer ses affaires et se prépara à quitter cet endroit. Il voulait échapper à leurs moments passés sur cette rive. Plusieurs fois, il leva les yeux au ciel, se perdant dans ses propres illusions, croyant entendre des pas sous le bruit de la pluie, mais personne n'apparut jamais. Il pouvait entendre Ron dire « Nous pensions que tu savais ce que tu faisais. » Il se remit à l'emballage de ses affaires un certain creux à l'estomac.

La rivière près de lui monta rapidement et finit par déborder. Il s'était attardé une bonne heure après l'heure de départ qu'il s'était fixé. Enfin, après avoir correctement fermé le sac perlé trois fois, il semblait incapable de trouver plus de raisons de ne pas partir.

Il transplana et réapparu sur une colline balayée par le vent. Il mit en place son campement dans la forêt voisine, puis les charmes de protection nécessaires. Il s'installa sur le lit et commença à lire un des livres laissés par Hermione.

Il continua à lire pour se tenir occupé, tout en essayant de comprendre ce que pourrait bien être le dernier Horcruxe et les emplacements possible de celui-ci. Il arriva à diverses possibilités, telles que Poudlard, l'orphelinat de Jedusor, Gringotts, pour n'en nommer que quelques un. Il était certain quant à l'identité de deux horcruxe : La coupe de Poufsouffle, et Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort.

Cependant, il n'avait toujours aucune idée pour le dernier. Certainement quelque chose ayant appartenu à Serdaigle ou Gryffondor. C'était même quasiment sur, Voldemort aimait tout ce qui était prestigieux.

Une semaine s'écoula et il n'avait toujours rien trouvé de concluant. Durant cette période, il avait changé trois fois d'emplacement, conservant les charmes de protections. Il avait discuté des derniers événements à Poudlard avec le portrait de Phineas Nigellus, et savait que ni Ron ni Hermione n'était retourné à Poudlard. Il espérait jusque qu'ils étaient en sécurité là où ils étaient.

Une nuit, il se décida à lire _Les Contes de Beedle Le barde_, qui avaient été laissés par Hermione. Il lut diverses histoires, et s'était interrogé sur la signification du symbole qu'il avait vu sur le tee-shirt de Xenophilius Lovegood au moment du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Il pensait à sa discussion avec Krum, que ce symbole était la marque de Grindelwald. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir en rogne contre Dumbledore en raison de l'absence d'information. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir confus et perdu à la vue de cette marque. Il se demandait bien quels liens pouvaient unir Grindelwald, Voldemort et ses Horcruxes.

Il décida qu'il devait rendre une petite visite à M. Lovegood. Il se souvenait que Ginny lui avait dit que Luna vivait près du Terrier, dans le village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Il apparut près du village et se couvrit immédiatement de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il vu le Terrier au loin et ne put s'empêcher de sentir une haine profonde pour ses _amis_ qui l'avaient abandonné et qui étaient probablement à l'intérieur en train de passer un bon moment.

Il trouva facilement la maison des Lovegood et après avoir enlevé sa capte, frappa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur M. Lovegood.

« Qu'est-ce ? De quoi s'agit-il ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? » Il cria d'une voix plaintive, en regardant Harry, le quel, totalement surprit, resta bouche bée.

« Bonjour Mr Lovegood, dit Harry en tendant la main. Je suis Harry, Harry Potter ».

Xenophilius ne pris pas la main de Harry, bien que l'œil qui ne pointait pas vers l'intérieur de son nez glissa directement sur la cicatrice si célèbre de Harry.

« Puis-je entré ? » demanda Harry. « Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vous demander. »

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne chose », chuchota Xenophilius.

Il avala sa salive et jeta un regard rapide autour du jardin. « Plutôt un… Je… Je crains que je ne puisse vraiment pas... »

« Il ne me faudra pas longtemps », insista Harry, un peu déçu et refroidit par cet accueil.

« Je… Oh, c'est bon. Venez vite. Rapidement ! »

Il était à peine sur le seuil lorsque Xenophilius claqua la porte derrière lui.

Harry lui demanda des nouvelles de Luna, et son père lui répondit qu'elle se trouvait à Poudlard pour Noël et qu'elle allait bien. Bien qu'il fut déçu qu'elle n'ait pas été chez elle pour les vacances, Harry était heureux d'apprendre qu'elle était en sécurité.

Il décida ensuite de parler de ce qui l'amenait ici. La marque de Grindelwald. Mr Lovegood lui expliqua tout. Que c'était le signe des Reliques de la Mort. Il lui raconta l'histoire des trois frères et de leur rencontre avec la Mort. Il lui dit au sujet des reliques, qui étaient la Baguette de Sureau, la Pierre de Résurrection, et la Cape d'Invisibilité, et comment le possesseur de toutes ces reliques deviendrait le maitre de la Mort. Harry était intrigué par toutes les nouvelles informations, et il se dit qu'il aurait besoin de temps pour analyser tout cela.

Il vit le nouveau numéro du _Chicaneur _et trouva qu'il était très anti-Voldemort et Anti-Ministère. Il avertit M. Lovegood de s'abstenir de l'impression de ces articles, disant que cela lui apporterait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. Xenophilius était d'accord avec lui et décida d'arrêter toutes propagande contre Voldemort et le ministère, pour son bien et celui de Luna.

Harry décida qu'il était temps de prendre congé, et quitta la maison de Mr Lovegood après l'avoir remercié avec effusion pour toute l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée.

ØøØ

Après la mise en place de la tente, il s'assit et réfléchit sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre de Xenophilius Lovegood. Il s'était rendu compte que sa cape était l'une des trois Reliques de la Mort. Il se demandait s'il était censé devenir le Maitre de la Mort en se procurant toutes les Reliques. Cependant, après s'être plongé dans ses pensées, il décida que sa priorité était de détruire tous les Horcruxes.

Quelques jours plus tard, il avait déménagé dans un endroit appelé la Forêt de Dean. Sa bouche avait laissé sortir le nom de l'emplacement lors d'une discussion avec Phineas, et un sourire béat avait parcouru son visage. Cependant, Harry avait décidé de rester le temps d'une nuit et de repartir le lendemain. Il avait le sentiment qu'il devait passer la nuit ici. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer.

_Plusieurs fois, il se redressa, son cou endolori car il s'était endormi, affalé dans un angle maladroit contre le côté de la tente. La nuit atteint une telle profondeur, une telle noirceur, qu'il avait l'impression de se trouver dans les limbes au milieu du transplanage. Il venait de se passer la main devant le visage pour voir s'il pouvait voir quelque chose quand cela arriva. Une lumière argentée, lumineuse, apparu droit devant lui, se déplaçant à travers les arbres. Quelle que soit la source, cela se déplaçait sans bruit. La lumière semblait tout simplement dériver vers lui. Il sauta sur ses pieds, sa voix resta figée dans sa gorge, et leva sa baguette. Il plissa les yeux tant la lumière était devenue aveuglante. La chose se rapprochant encore._

_Et puis, la source de cette lumière apparut de derrière un chêne. C'était une biche blanche, argenté, brillant telle la lune, éblouissante. Elle s'avança vers lui, sa belle tête avec ses larges yeux._

_Harry regarda la créature, émerveillé, non pas par son étrangeté, mais par sa familiarité inexplicable. Il sentait qu'il avait attendu qu'elle vienne, ais qu'il avait oublié, jusqu'à ce moment où ils avaient rendez-vous. _

_Il se regardèrent durant un long moment, puis elle se tourna et s'éloigna._

Harry courut derrière elle, et ils finirent par atteindre un étang gelé. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait. L'épée de Gryffondor était au fond de cet étang. Il essaya de l'appeler, mais ç cause de la glace, cela ne fonctionnait pas.

Il se rendit compte qu'il devait prouver son courage et sa valeur s'il souhaitait obtenir l'épée. Il plongea donc tête la première dans l'eau. Il avait gardé le médaillon autour du cou. L'eau était froide et le médaillon tenta de l'étrangler. Il était à bout de souffle et il avait du mal à atteindre la surface. Après quelques temps, il décida d'abandonner. C'était bizarre, de finir ainsi, se dit-il… Le supposé sauveur du monde des sorciers ne sera bientôt plus car il s'est noyé dans un étang gelé.

Quelques soubresauts plus tard, il sentit tout à coup quelqu'un d'autre à ses côtés. Il le sentit couper le médaillon et prendre l'épée qu'il tenait. Il se sentit envelopper dans ses bras et fut tirer hors de l'eau.

Il se demandait si il aurait assez de force pour survivre. Il sentit ses sens en cours d'extinction. Un par un.

Soudain, il sentit la chaleur se propager à travers son corps. La personne qui l'avait sauvé avait effectué un sortilège réchauffant sur lui. Il se sentait un peu mieux et se demanda qui l'avait sauvé. Il s'assit pour répondre à cette question.

Il vit la personne, et en dépit de son état actuel, un regard de surprise se glissa sur son visage.

(Nda Un grand nombre de dialogues que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent est directement tiré des Reliques de La Mort. Mais, maintenant que la mise en place de l'histoire est terminée, les similitudes avec l'œuvre original diminueront. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai l'intention d'introduire des dialogues tirés de mes propres idées. Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici, je serais ravi de lire vos avis/)

Ndt : J'espère que ce chap' vous a plu, laissez une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir :3 ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai pour l'instant pas de bêta. Et j'en recherche un(e ) et c'est assez urgent. Pas tant pour les fautes d'orthographes, pour ça, je pense que ça va, mais plus pour la traduction, certaines reformulations, de meilleures traductions, etc. Enfin, si vous êtes calés en anglais et disponible, faites-moi signe !


	2. Chapter 2

The Wrong Choice.

RAR Merci à tous pour vos review, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire des encouragements !

Petite note pour ceux qui n'auraient pas tout à fait compris : Cette fic est une TRADUCTION, la version originale est ici  s/5400129/2/The_Wrong_Choice et l'histoire appartient à The Unusual Suspect, et non à moi. Je ne fais que traduire. Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de l'auteur car il ne m'a toujours pas répondu, mais je publie, et si cela pose un problème, alors j'enlèverai la fic immédiatement.

De plus, je pense pouvoir assurer quelques chapitres encore, mais, étant en 1ere s, j'ai Bac français/histoire dans moins d'un mois, donc je ne garantis pas la continuité de la fic dans les semaines à venir. Si je dois faire une pause, je reprendrais obligatoirement début juillet dans le pire des cas, mais j'ai quelques chap' d'avance donc no soucis normalement ! Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Ps Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une personne pouvant m'aider dans la traduction/formulation des phrases et correction du français !

ØøØ

Hermione et Ron avaient quitté la tente. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la forêt, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux conséquences de ses actions. Elle n'était finalement pas si heureuse que ça d'être partie. Elle se demandait même parfois pourquoi avait-elle agit ainsi. Elle avait pensé rejoindre Harry, mais l'attrait d'une vie normale avec l'homme qu'elle pensait aimer l'empêchait de retourner en arrière.

Ron était heureux lorsqu'ils furent proches du Terrier. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureux qu'Hermione soit venue avec lui. Il avait toujours pensé qu'ils avaient une chance ensemble, et cela en était la preuve. Peut-être même pourrait-il la convaincre de dormir avec lui dans quelques jours. Cette pensée arracha un sourire profondément satisfait sur son visage.

Ils avancèrent vers le Terrier. Enfin. Après une rencontre particulièrement chanceuse avec des raffleurs, ils avaient réussi à transplanner près de l'antique maison Weasley.

Hermione les avait délusionné, elle et Ron, au cas où des Mangemorts se trouvaient dans la maison. Ils entrèrent et virent Molly, assise seule à l'intérieure. Les autres devaient être partis. Après avoir fermé la porte, Hermione retira le charme et ce fut une Molly stupéfaite qui leur sauta dessus.

« Qu'est que vous faites ici ? Harry a besoin d'aide ? Il est arrivé quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh… Non. Nous sommes juste rentrés, » déclara Ron.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Molly.

Ginny, qui était revenue pour les vacances de Noël, avait dévalé les escaliers lorsqu'elle avait entendu des voix venant du rez-de-chaussée. Elle fut pour le moins surprise de voir Ron & Hermione, mais décida de les écouter avant de faire un quelconque commentaire.

Hermione leur raconta leur voyage, passant sous silence les Horcuxes. Elle leur parla de la dispute entre Ron & Harry et comment elle avait finalement décidé de partir.

Mrs Weasley fulminait, de rage, elle hurla « Comment as-tu put lui faire ça ? Tu étais censé être son ami. Il te faisait assez confiance pour t'emmener avec lui, et c'est ainsi que tu le remercies ? Il fut ton premier ami, et c'est de cette manière que tu le traites ?

« Hermione, tu me déçois beaucoup. Parmi toutes les personnes que je connais tu étais la dernière que j'aurais crue capable de faire ça. » Hermione fondit en larmes devant la dureté et la justesse de ces mots.

« Et toi Ron, saches que je ne te considère plus comme mon fils. Ce que vous avez fait est impardonnable. Sortez de cette maison ! Sortez maintenant. »

« Mais il le méritait maman. Il n'avait pas les informations nécessaires pour vaincre Tu-sais-qui. Il nous a emmené avec lui, oui, mais c'était pire que l'enfer ! Pas de lit, pas de nourriture, rien. Et le pire c'est qu'on a rien accompli ! Nous devions rentrés. »

Ginny ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Elle tendit la main et asséna une violente claque à Ron.

« Quel con ! C'est toi qui as insisté pour aller avec lui. Il ne t'a jamais demandé de venir. Vous me faites pitié avec vos excuses. Tu es la honte de la famille, Ronald Bilius Weasley, et la chienne à tes côtés ne vaut guère mieux. »

Hermione ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle venait de réaliser l'énormité de leur erreur. Elle avait abandonné son premier ami. Son premier véritable ami. Elle avait fait le mauvais choix.

Ron, lui, était furieux contre sa petite sœur. Comment osait-elle le gifler ? Cependant, il savait qu'il devait faire profil bas pour l'instant.

Après un silence inconfortable, Ginny décida d'appeler Bill, ils devaient faire quelque chose pour Ron & Hermione. Elle l'appela par Cheminette et il arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient faire emprisonner Ron et Hermione, ils avaient bien trop d'informations sur Harry & ses projets. Bill décida de les emmener à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, c'était une maison sure, sous Fidelitas et dont il était le Gardien.

Nos deux jeunes gens dormirent donc cette nuit chez Bill. Hermione cria une longue partie de la nuit, se rappelant avec horreur la décision qu'elle avait prise.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle fut levée, Hermione décida qu'il fallait qu'elle parle avec Ron, pour aller retrouver Harry. Elle ne pouvait accepter qu'elle l'ait abandonné.

C'est donc durant le petit déjeuner qu'elle décida d'aborder le sujet.

« Ron, je pense que nous devrions revenir en arrière et le retrouver. » Dit-elle.

Ron semblait ne pas entendre, trop occupé à dévorer les crêpes que Fleur avait faites.

« Nous devons repartir Ron, dit-elle, cette fois plus fermement.

Cette fois-ci Ron sortit de sa torpeur : « Tu es malade ou quoi ? Pourquoi on devrait retourner avec ce loser ? Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il fait ! C'est pas comme si c'était notre destin de détruit Tu-sais-qui en plus. »

« Mais c'est notre ami Ron. Nous devons l'aider ! »Dit-elle.

« Si tu voulais vraiment l'aider, fallait pas venir avec moi » déclara Ron indifférent.

Hermione se tut. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait un choix, mais elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de l'idée qu'elle avait fait le mauvais.

Elle avait pensé aller le retrouver toute seule, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, vu qu'il devait avoir créé les mêmes sorts que lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble.

Elle décida de rester et d'attendre. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Ron était énervé. Très énervé. Il n'avait pas pu obtenir Hermione comme il le pensait. Elle refusait même de lui parler maintenant. Il se demandait combien de temps il faudrait pour qu'elle arrête de penser à Harry. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux d'Harry. Son absence faisait ressentir à Hermione des sentiments qu'il n'appréciait guère.

Hermione veilla tard dans la nuit le soir du réveillon de Noël, alors que tous les autres étaient déjà partis dormir. Elle écouta la radio Sorcière, attendant des nouvelles d'Harry, tout en jouant avec l'Eteignoir. C'était elle qui le gardait désormais car Ron n'en voyant pas l'utilité avait voulu le jeter. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit une voix qui l'appelait. Elle reconnaitrait cette voix entre mille. C'était Harry, et sa voix semblait venir de l'Eteignoir. Harry parlait de comment ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient abandonné. Hermione était confuse, comment marchait cet Eteignoir ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le faire marcher. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'une lumière en sorte et la guide jusqu'à Harry, mais rien ne se produisit.

L'Eteignoir lui permit d'écouter Harry, ou bien était-ce un lien direct avec ses pensées ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle entendit Harry remercier quelqu'un de l'avoir sauvé de quelque chose. Un étang gelé ? Elle l'entendit parler de l'épée de Gryffondor, et sa joie de l'avoir enfin trouvé. Elle sentit son cœur s'envoler. Harry avait l'épée, et maintenant, il pourrait détruire les Horcuxes. Mais son euphorie prit fin lorsqu'elle réalisa une chose. Harry n'était pas seul.

(A/N : Je me demande combien d'entre vous ont pensé que c'était Hermione qui allait sauver Harry. Etait-ce Ron, Ginny, Bill ? Ou bien Mrs Wealsey ? Lisez la suite pour savoir. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Review pls !)


	3. Chapter 3

NDT : Voilà enfin le chapitre 3 de The Wrong Choice. Je l'aime beaucoup car c'est là que l'on voit Daphné pour la première fois, et je trouve ce personnage très interessant et pas assez mis en avant dans les livres de JKR ! Enfin, stop au blabla, place à la lecture !

Ps ; Preferez vous avoir 2 chapitre en fin de semaine, ou un chapitre en début, et un autre en fin de semaine ?

Harry se redressa tout en regardant son sauveteur dans les yeux. Il était deconcerté et décida de s'assoir pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment elle l'avait trouvé, mais il le saurait tôt ou tard.

Il ne pouvait croire que Daphné Greengrass, Reine de Glace au sein des Serpentard, à qui il n'avait quasiment jamais parlé, venait de lui sauver la vie.

Ils restèrent assis un moment, dans un silence relativement inconfortable, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry dise soudain :" Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Daphné ?"

Elle ne put retenir le sarcasme dans sa voix : " Sache Potter, que tes remerciements sont très appréciés."

Harry tiqua et la remercia immédiatement de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Ils devaient avoir une conversation, mais il est vrai qu'être assis au bord d'un étang gelé qui avait bien failli le tuer n'était pas la meilleur situation pour.

Il l'invita à rejoindre sa tente et Daphné accepta. Une fois arrivés, Harry entra, suivi par Daphné. Il se mit à faire du café tandis que Daphné s'assit à la table.

Et ce fut Harry qui commença :" Alors, Daphné. Qu'est ce qui t'amène par ici ?"

"Je répondrais à toutes tes question, dans la mesure du possible. Promet moi seulement de m'écouter jusqu'au bout."

Harry y refléchit et puis, après tout, cette fille lui avait sauvé la vie : " Je le promets."

Daphné commença alors son explication. "J'appartiens au clan Greengrass, qui est l'une des familles de sang pur les plus estimées dans le monde. Au cours de la dernière guerre contre Grindelwald, ma famille avait choisi de rester neutre. Cette fois ci, ils avaient aussi, décidé de rester en dehors de la guerre. Mais cet été, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a contacté mon père et lui a demandé de prêter serment d'allégeance du clan Greengrass à sa cause, et lui a demandé de rejoindre ses mangemorts. Mon père, cependant, prefera rester neutre. Il a donc décliné l'offre de Voldemort. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce refus, et, enervé, il décida de faire de notre famille un exemple. Une nuit, les mangemorts ont attaqués notre Manoir. J'y étais, lorsque ces monstres ont capturé mes parents. Et j'ai eu de la chance, c'est mon parrain, qui est dans les rang du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui m'a sauvé. Il m'a emmené chez lui, sa maison est sous Fidelitas dont il est le gardien. Trois jours plus tard, il m'a informé que mes parents avaient refusé de se plier aux exigences du Seigneur des ténèbres, même après avoir été torturés sans pitié. Il m'a aussi dit que ma petite soeur, Astoria, n'avait pas été capturée, et qu'elle avait réussi à s'enfuir. Il n'avait aucune idée de sa localisation. J'ai espéré, et prié pour qu'elle survive. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai appris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient finit par tuer mes parents."

Daphné était en larmes, incapable de continuer. Harry lui était choqué ; Il ne pouvait croire que cette fille assise devant lui avait traversé tant d'épreuves en si peu de jours. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quel plan serait le meilleur avec elle. Il aurait besoin d'elle, il le savait, alors il se mit à ses côtés et la serra contre lui. Elle continua à sangloter un certain temps, tandis qu'Harry lui chuchotait à l'oreille que tout allait bien se passer. Lorsque ses sanglots passèrent, elle poursuivit son récit.

" J'ai été dans un état de depression durant plusieurs jours suite à cela. Je ne mangeais plus; ne dormant presque pas. Le peu de sommeil que j'avais était marqué de cauchemars, dans lesquels mes parents étaient torturés et tués. Mon parain m'avait ordonné de resté à l'intérieur de la maison. Il cherchait activement Astoria mais ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Je me suis donc installé chez lui, mais il m'a fallu du temps avant de totalement m'adapter. Il n'était presque jamais là, à cause de son "travail". Mais aujourd'hui, il est venu me voir, me disant qu'il avait une "mission" importante à me confier."

La curiosité d'Harry l'emporta et il ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre :" Ton parrain semble être quelqu'un de bien, Daphné. Qui est-ce ? Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ce n'est pas grave, mais avoir une source à l'interieur de_ ses _rangs ne peut être que bénéfique. Je pense que tu comprends."

Daphné pâlit à ces paroles. Elle savait que cette question allait arriver, et elle s'était promis d'y répondre avec honnêteté. "Comme je te l'ai dit Harry, je répondrais à toutes tes questions, mais toi, honore ta promesse & laisses moi finir."

Harry hocha la tête et Daphné lacha la bombe, " Mon parrain est l'actuel Directeur de Poudlard, son nom, je pense que tu as compris qu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue."

A la mention de ce nom, l'esprit d'Harry s'emplit de haine. Rogue était la personnne qu'il haissait le plus après Voldemort.

Après s'être remit, il réussit difficilement à arcituler : "Rogue ? Cette assassin est ton parrain ? N'importe quoi."

Daphné voyait et comprenait la rage dans ses yeux verts, et de son regard bleu, elle le supplia de l'écouter.

Harry s'adoucit quelque peu devant cet air suppliant, et décida d'écouter la fin de son récit avant de prendre une quelconque décision. Il ne trahissait jamais ses promesses tant qu'il le pouvait.

Il fit un geste de la main pour l'inciter à continuer.

Daphné lacha un soupir de soulagement sans même s'en rendre compte et continua :"Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il est venu me voir aujourd'hui disant qu'il avait un travail à me confier. Il m'a demandé si je voulais assister à la chute de Lord Voldemort. J'ai fait signe que oui, et il m'a alors parlé de l'épée de Gryffondor, et du fait qu'il était extrêment important que tu l'obtiennes. Il m'a aussi donné une boîte que j'ai retrécit et que j'ai sur moi. Il m'a ensuite dit que, si tout se passait comme prévu, alors j'aurais un grand rôle dans_ sa _chute. Il m'a ensuite amené ici, jeta le patronus me disant de le suivre tout en restant en retrait. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ton attention. Puis j'ai ralenti mon rythme, me cachant derrière un buisson, tandis que tu faisais ton possible pour récuperer l'épée. Je t'ai vu te débatant dans l'eau, j'ai alors sauté pour venir te sauver. Le reste, tu le connais."

Harry ne savait que faire de cet amas d'information. L'apparition soudaine de Daphné et l'aide inopinée de Rogue le rendait très confus.

Il posa ensuite la question invévitable : " Puis-je voir cette boite s'il te plait ?"

Daphné hésita " Tu pourrais te retourner, s'il te plait ? On m'a dit de mettre le coffret en sureté, et disons qu'il est à un endroit que tu n'es pas censé voir."

Harry en avait assez vu ces six dernières années pour savoir qu'il ne fallait tourner le dos à personne, amis ou ennemis.

Daphné tenta de trouver des arguments mais céda rapidement, et enleva donc son manteau. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Il était fasciné par son corps, qui était parfaitement moulé par son haut et son jean sérrés. Ses cheuveux blonds étaients aussi magnifiques. Elle était très bien formée et était un régal pour les yeux. Toutes les pensées qu'il pouvait avoir de Ginny le quittèrent alors qu'il regardait la femme magnifique assise face à lui.

Daphné remarqua son regard et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Elle le réprimanda, même si son esprit lui disait de le laisser la regarder. Elle enleva ensuite la boîte qui était coincé dans son haut, et Harry regarda de nouveau. Cette fois, elle décida de ne rien dire.

Elle lui tendit la boite et lui rendit sa taille normal. Il l'ouvrit et y vit quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Face à lui se trouvait la Pensine de Dumbledore et un flacon de substance liquide argenté ; Des souvenirs.

Harry ne comprenait pas les agissements de Rogue. Il avait pensé à un piège mais, n'ayant pas été sous ses protections durant une partie de la journée, Rogue aurait très bien pu le capturer ou le tuer si telles avaient été ses intentions. Il décida donc de vérifier les souvenirs lui-même. Faisant confiance à Daphné, il lui demanda de monter la garde tandis qu'il plongea à l'interieur de la pensine de son Mentor.

øØø

Harry était stupéfait des souvenirs contenus dans la pensine. C'était donc Dumbledore qui, mourant, avait demandé à Rogue de le tuer, lui laissant ainsi la propriété de la Baguette de Sureau. Il avait espéré obtenir des informations sur les horcruxes, mais il n'y trouva rien. Il sortit de la Pensine avec un respect réticent pour son ancien Maître des Potions. Rogue avait toujours été au service de Dumbledore pour une simple raison ; Il était, depuis toujours, fou d'amour pour Lily Evans. Il l'avait aimé de tout son coeur et eu le coeur brisé lorsqu'elle fut assassinée. C'est donc en voulant se venger de sa mort qu'il avait rejoint Dumbledore, métant sa vie en danger avec son travail d'espion.

Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas silencieusement. Daphné comprit qu'il avait besoin de ce silence et preféra se taire que de poser des questions.

Harry sorti de sa rêverie et s'assit à la table. Tant de choses s'étaient passées en une nuit qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il décida de raconter tout à Daphné, sauf pour les Horcruxes. Il lui parla de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le mariage, terminant par le départ de Ron et Hermione. Daphné n'arrivait pas à croire en leur traitrise. Le voyant faiblir, elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait pour elle.

Harry lui exprima également sa joie d'avoir enfin trouvé l'épée de Grynffondor, lui disant qu'elle lui était indispensable pour détruire certains objets. Daphné n'insista pas sur la question, et Harry la remercia une fois encore de l'avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine. Daphné resta calme mais elle ne pouvait empêcher un sourire de glisser sur ses lèvres faces à ces mots répétés.

Harry avait une autre question qui lui taraudait l'esprit, :" Pourquoi Rogue t'a choisi Daphné ? Ne te méprends pas, je suis heureux qu'il ai fait. Mais là encore, à Poudlard, nous ne nous sommes quasiment jamais parlé".

Daphné avait son idée là dessus, :" Je suis d'accord avec toi Harry, et je dois avouer que j'étais un peu choquée lorsqu'il m'a dit que je devrais venir te retrouver. Il me connait depuis que je suis née, et il en sait assez sur moi pour savoir que je fais les choses bien. De plus, étant mon parain, il savait que, même si ma famille était neutre dans cette guerre, je déteste le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses acolytes stupides. Il avait besoin de te donner cette épée et ces souvenirs, il devait le faire ce soir, avant que tu ne t'en ailles. Il m'a également dit qu'il aurait préféré envoyer quelqu'un que tu connaissait, mais la majorité d'entre eux se cachent dans Poudard comme Neville et Luna, certains d'entres eux n'y sont même pas retourné, comme Ginny, il était donc impossible pour lui de t'envoyer quelqu'un proche de toi."

Harry accepta son explication qu'il jugea cohérente. "Ouai, je suis vraiment content que tu sois venue Daphné, mais que comptes tu faire maintenant ?"

Elle s'attendait à cette question et ne prit pas la peine de réflechir, " Je veux aider. Être utile. Je veux venger la mort de mes parents. Je veux me battre."

"Mais Daphné, le danger -"

"Ne cherches même pas à m'écarter de tout cela, Harry. Le danger peut être grand, je m'en fiche. Mes parents sont morts et ma soeur est en fuite. Tout cela à cause d'un maniaque qui se croit supérieur à tout. Je veux retrouver une vie normal, et cela, ce n'est possible que si on se debarrasse de lui. Je ne changerais pas d'avis, que cela te convienne, ou non."

Harry fut un peu décontenancé par sa réplique. Il savait qu'elle méritait sa chance de se battre à ses côtés. En outre, après les événements de ce soir, il lui faisait confiance,. Il prit donc sa décision, en espérant qu'elle serait la bonne.

"Très bien, Daphné. J'accepte ton aide, Merlin sait ce que l'on pourra faire à deux désormais."

Daphné afficha un sourire, "Merci Harry. Je peux t'assurer que tu ne le regrettera pas."

Harry lui donna un sourire ; " Cette soirée à été assez.. Surprenante, et fatiguante. Tu devrais aller dormir. Prends le lit d'Hermione, et passe une bonne nuit. On en reparlera demain."

Daphné hocha la tête et prit place dans le lit de l'ex meilleure amie de Harry. Elle rabattit la couette sur elle et, totalement fatiguée, s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Harry décida de la regarder dormir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières heures. Il avait maintenant quelqu'un pour l'aider dans cette guerre. Il était aussi en possession de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, et pourrait détruire les horcruxes. Il décida que détruire le médaillon le plus rapidemment serait une bonne idée. Ils leur faudraient aussi quitter ce lieux tôt le lendemain matin.

Harry était étonné du rôle jouer par Severus Rogue jusqu'à présent. Peut être y avait-il un espoir après tout.

Le garçon qui avait survécu se coucha et tomba bien vite dans les bras de Morphé. Il dormit paisiblement, un sourire accroché au visage. Il ne s'en souviendrait pas le lendemain matin, mais tout ces rêves furent habités par une jolie jeune femme aux yeux bleu..

NDA : Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Je suis un grand fan de ce couple, mais je ne sais pas encore si le Pairing sera bel et bien HPDG. J'attends de voir ce qui se passera dans la suite de l'histoire. Svp, Review !

NDT : Pfiou. Enfin. Encore une fois, je suis désolé pour l'attente, et j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! Une petite Review fait toujours plaisir ! A plus tard.


End file.
